$\vec v = (3,2)$ $-4\vec v= ($
Explanation: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $-4 \vec{v}$ : $\begin{aligned} {-4}\vec v = {-4} \cdot (3,2) &= \left({-4} \cdot 3, {-4} \cdot 2\right) \\\\ &= (-12,-8) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (-12,-8) $.